Light up the Sky
by Liraeyn
Summary: Missing scenes throughout the show. Will contain all characters. Most K or K plus, but I'm putting T because I know some will need it. "Hung Out to Dry." Gibbs and Kate discuss motives and end up in an embarrassing situation.  Yes, I do intend to update this at some point.
1. Yankee White

I do not own this. Actually, I technically own the scenes, but that's it. No show, no places, no characters- you get the picture.

So basically, I'm going to go through pretty much the entire show and write missing scenes/aftershots (another fanfic term I'm making up), but mostly aftershots.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"Hello, Katie!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Call me that again and I might decide to not take Gibbs up on his offer after all."

Then Tony, curious: "Another joint investigation?"

She shook her head. "He offered me a job at NCIS."

Tony's eyes widened. "Wow. But I'm kind of not surprised, you know; Bossman really likes you. I do have to warn you though- don't screw up the mission because you really hate someone. Viv –the girl –sorry, _woman_-" Kate rolled her eyes again. "we used to work with- hated one of our targets because he masterminded this attack that killed her brother… Anyway, she got fired, so it's probably a good idea to avoid letting your feelings get in the way. And don't start sleeping with your partner again."

"Yeah; Gibbs warned me about that, but don't worry; you're not my type."

With his usual impeccable timing, Gibbs walked between the two of them and sat at his desk. "That's good to know, Agent Todd. Rule #12- never date a co-worker."

Kate's eyes were getting sore, but she rolled them again, sighing. "Another one?"

"And rule #9- never go anywhere without a knife."

"Got it- here."

She pulled a pocketknife out of her pocket. "Where are we going that I should be taking this knife?"

"Ship two days out from port- some moron brought his pet marmoset along."

"Moron have a name?" Tony grabbed his backpack as he followed his boss to the elevator.

"Yeah- Petty Officer Jerry Smith. From what I've heard, he's got an I.Q. of about 3."

"Well, at least he won't be involved in anything like espionage or assassination or secret identities or stuff like that." Kate was already busy profiling him for their impending case.

Gibbs smiled at his newest agent.

"Yeah; that would be too weird, even for us."

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Free Caf-Pow! to anyone who can guess where I got the title for this fic! Or if you guess which three episodes (besides the title one) to which I am referring. I like to have references, and will include at least one in every chapter.


	2. Hung Out to Dry

Not mine… Am I the only one who is sick and tired of disclaimers?

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"I just can't believe this."

"What?"

"He murdered his friend, in a horrid way, just because he wanted to keep dealing drugs."

Kate sighed. She could not entirely follow Gibbs' line of thought at the moment.

"Well, um, they do say that -good grief; are you trying to get us killed?- you know the whole spiel about money being the root of all evil- did you even notice that tree!"

"Problem, Kate?"

"Yes; you're driving at a maniacal speed on a dirt road and I have no idea how you even know where to go! Even _if_ we're still alive when we get there…"

"We're about five miles out. It'll take maybe fifteen minutes."

"At the rate you're going? More like fifteen seconds…"

"Something wrong with that?"

"Well, I didn't realize you liked Tony that much."

"I don't like DiNozzo one bit. But do you really want to listen to him complaining for weeks on end about how long we took to go find him? Cause I sure as hell don't."

"We're going to have to anyway."

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah."

"Well, I would rather listen to him whine than listen to Ducky giving a running commentary while autopsying him."

Gibbs nodded slightly, spinning around a curve and scattering gravel. Kate grabbed on, holding the door for dear life. She laughed at a thought.

"Maybe we should 'accidentally' lose our way and take forever to find him."

Gibbs swore explosively, pulling the car over.

"We just did."

V^V^V^V^V^V^V


End file.
